takemedowntothejunglefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ready to Rumble
"Ready to Rumble" é uma canção da banda norte-americana Rapidfire, lançada no EP homónimo. Letra This is a lonely place where I belong I walk these streets at night, from dusk to dawn I'm searchin' all the time, for something new Catch a little action honey, I'm lookin' for you Come on are you ready? (We're Ready) Where do you wanna go? (To Rumble) Said Come on are you ready? (We're ready) Then come on now let's go Some say there's safety in numbers Others wanna stand alone But if you're lookin' for trouble baby Well they say/They Said anything goes So If you're armed and ready We're going into the streets tonight Into the backroads and the alleys Join us and we're down in the fight Come on are you ready? (We're Ready) Where do you wanna go? (To Rumble) Said Come on are you ready? (We're ready) Then come on now let's go This band's armed and ready These boys are ready to go We've brought our axe along We're gonna take control The danger lurking just beyond You'd better watch your step Cross our path you'll pay the price And you ain't seen nothin' yet Come on are you ready? (We're Ready) Where do you wanna go? (To Rumble) Said Come on are you ready? (We're ready) Then come on now let's go Tradução livre Esse é um lugar solitário onde eu pertenço Eu ando nessas ruas à noite, da anoitecer ao amanhecer Eu estou procurando o tempo todo por algo novo Tentando um pouco de ação, querida, procurando por você Vamos, você está pronta? (Nós estamos prontos) Onde você quer ir? (para fazer barulho) disse Vamos, você está pronta? (Nós estamos prontos) Então, vamos agora. Alguns dizem que há segurança coletiva* Outros preferem estar sozinhos Mas se está procurando por problemas, querida Bem, eles dizem/Dizem que qualquer coisa vale Então Se você pronta e preparada Nós iremos "cair" na noite hoje Pelas ruas e becos Junte-se a nós e nós iremos para a briga Vamos, você está pronta? (Nós estamos prontos) Onde você quer ir? (para fazer barulho) disse Vamos, você está pronta? (Nós estamos prontos) Então, vamos agora. Essa banda está pronta e preparada Esses garotos estão prontos para ir Nós trouxemos nossos machados junto Nós iremos ter o controle O perigo espreitando um pouco atrás É melhor cuidar onde pisa Cruze o nosso caminho que você irá pagar o preço E você não viu nada ainda Vamos, você está pronta? (Nós estamos prontos) Onde você quer ir? (para fazer barulho) disse Vamos, você está pronta? (Nós estamos prontos) Então, vamos agora. * Obs.: Na letra, está escrito "safety in numbers" (tradução literal, segurança em números). Eu traduzi essa parte para "segurança coletiva", porém não está totalmente correto. Esse termo "safety in numbers" é uma hipótese que diz que as pessoas têm menos chances de sofrer um acidente ou serem vítimas de um ataque se ela estiver em um grupo grande de pessoas. No entanto, não encontrei o termo traduzido, por isso coloquei "segurança coletiva" para tentar associar com a música (ele diz que alguns preferem andar em grupo, outros sozinho). Categoria:Canções Categoria:Rapidfire Categoria:Ready to Rumble EP